


Can We Have a Future?

by JUJUChick30



Category: Green Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUJUChick30/pseuds/JUJUChick30
Summary: Set a few months after Season Two, Mac isn't going to die and Sue and Guy realize they have feelings for each other after all this time and with it comes a little surprise. Sue is genuinely a soft bean inside and Guy well he likes to defend Sue's honor!





	Can We Have a Future?

Three months after Mac and Caroline married, they threw a small party in celebration of Mac being found to actually be tumor free, as it turns out the CT Machine was faulty which has now caused a huge revamp to the hospital. Somehow Sue White ended up at the party, something both Mac and Caroline discussed in great length.  
“I didn’t invite her.”  
“Neither did I!” Caroline responded energetically.  
“Who did?” Mac asked as Martin and Guy walked into the kitchen.  
“The woman is nuts she probably over heard a chat and invited herself.” Guy responded as he poured himself a drink, before anyone could respond the woman of conversation walked in looking less like her usual self.  
“What the fuck are all of you talking about?” What happened next was solely from the result of Guy Secretan being three sheets to the wind drunk.  
“Talking about you, why aren’t you with your boyfriend Jeremy, Jeff whatever the fuck his name is?” Guy spouted as he took a shot and begun to pour himself another drink, walking up Sue took his glass and drank the beverage he had just poured. “Oui!”  
“If you must know we broke up you fuckwit!” Sue replied and set the glass down.  
“I’m sorry Sue, you must feel…” Martin started to respond before being interrupted by Guy.  
“She doesn’t feel shit! I bet that’s why he dumped her!” Wide eyes looked at Guy then at Sue, slowly everyone backed away from the two knowing that they were about to see a possible murder.  
“What makes you think he dumped me?” Anger radiating off the small woman.  
“Oh, come on! You are fucking nuts! Also, you fuck like a man! Why would anyone want to be with you?” Jaws dropped as heads turned to look at Sue thinking she was going to attack, instead her response was even more surprising. Sue White did nothing, she stood there with her eyes starting to grow watery. Turning on her heels Sue left the kitchen, and the sound of the front door slamming alerted every one of her leave.  
“HA! I won; I just beat Sue fucking White!” Guy cheered, gulping down his drink Guy smiled then stopped as everyone looked at him with an annoyed look. “What?”  
“I think she was genuinely hurt, she actually looked like she was going to cry.” Caroline said quietly and with genuine concern.  
“Please, she is a fucking nutter it was an act!”  
“I don’t think it was, she really liked that guy I mean she was obsessed with me but I think she genuinely liked him. In all of our years of working with her has she ever acted like that?” Mac replied causing surprise among everyone considering his past with the Scottish woman.  
“You should probably go and apologize.” Martin mumbled out with a flinch waiting for Guy to hit him.  
“No, I am not going to apologize to Sue White!”  
The next day at the hospital was slow, luckily for Guy since he was sporting a headache. Going into the canteen to eat he sat with his usual crowd, conversation was starting but stilled when Sue White walked in. She looked rather disheveled, her hair not in its usual squirrel as she would say instead her hair was down and wild her clothes usually matching and well taken care of looked as if she had just rolled in them. Sitting at a lone window seat with a sad looking salad the usually formidable woman looked completely broken.  
“Someone should go and talk to her.” Caroline said as they all continued to watch.  
“You are right you should, Caroline. Good for you for volunteering!” Replying ecstatically Guy took a bite of his pasta and smiled, rolling her eyes Caroline stood up and went over to Sue. Sitting down slowly in the seat across from the smaller woman Caroline smiled.  
“The fuck you want Doctor Trodd?” Venom in Sue’s voice, sighing Caroline smiled slightly there was still a bit of the usual Sue in there.  
“Are you alright?”  
“What makes you think I am going to fucking answer that? Are you expecting us to start doing each other’s nails and talking about boys? Next thing you know we are going to have a pillow fight!” Sue flailed her arms in all of her dramatic energy.  
“Fine, don’t reply but you are obviously having a hard time with this break up and I like to think in the last few months we have become friends.” Caroline spoke sincerely.  
“We are not friends; we never have been and never will be Doctor Trodd!” Standing up Sue left in a flourish her salad sitting on the table forgotten, standing up herself Caroline shrugged as she made it back to her table.  
The day progressed on, Sue White’s door said she was available but the door was locked stating other wise to anyone wanting to enter.  
“You are going to apologize!” Caroline bellowed as she dragged Guy by his ear to Sue’s door, banging on the door with as much strength as she could muster. The door flew open showing an enraged Sue White, who looked like a Valkyrie ready to strike.  
“Apologize!” Caroline pushed Guy into the office, making Sue step aside taking the door handle the taller woman pulled the door closed and grabbed the rope from her pocket and tied up the door so nobody could get out.  
“Open this fucking door!” Sue could be heard yelling on the other side, along with hands beating on the door.  
“Caroline, don’t leave me in here with her! She will fucking murder me!” Guy yelled out as he to banged on the door.  
“I will let you two out once this is worked out!”  
“Fine, I’m sorry! Now let me out!” Guy yelled with exasperation.  
“Not going to cut it, Guy!” Caroline replied before walking over and grabbing a chair and sitting down, luckily, she had no surgeries so she had all day.  
Inside the office Guy and Sue sat across from each other, silence settling between the two. Arms crossed in front of her Sue glared at Guy with as much anger as she could muster.  
“I’m not fucking apologizing, because it was all true! You are fucking bonkers, and you fuck like a man!” Crossing his own arms Guy replied with an air of superiority.  
“You seemed to like it when I fucked you like man!” Sue replied in the only way Sue could, accent in full force.  
“You don’t deny that you do, so why are you so angry with me when we both know I was stating facts.” More silence filled the room, minutes turned into hours as no more words were passed between the two.  
“Is that all you think of me?” Sue finally asked as she looked down at her hands, playing with the skin around her nails a nervous habit she tried not to reveal.  
“What?”  
“That I am bonkers and fuck like a man, is that all you think of me or is there more?”  
“No that sums it up.”  
“So, you don’t think I am fat?”  
“Huh, you are the tiniest human being I know well except for Martin.” Both chuckled at the last part.  
“You don’t think I am stupid?”  
“No, some of the shit you come up with is crazy but a stupid person couldn’t come up with that shit.” Nodding Sue looked back down at her nails picking at a small bit of skin, more silence filled the room. As Guy sat across from Sue it finally started clicking with him, the guy did break up with Sue but it sounded like he took down the woman’s confidence as he did so.  
“Did he say you were fat and stupid?” Guy asked softly, for the first time he felt bad for the woman across from him. Looking up at Guy, Sue felt weak something she didn’t like feeling. Her lack of response told Guy the answer immediately, he felt anger welling up inside of him but not anger towards Sue but anger for her. Yes, this woman was fucking insane and did fuck like a man but she was a strong and confident woman and knowing that that fucking pathetic excuse for a man made her feel less than that it for some reason ticked Guy off.  
“We good?” Guy asked with a sternness that is not typically heard.  
“Yes.” Standing up he went towards the door.  
“We good, you can let us out Caroline!” Hearing movement, Caroline cracked the door only to have it yanked from her hands as Guy stormed out of the office.  
“Have you seen Guy?” Four hours later, Mac and Caroline were leaving work wondering where their friend had gone.  
“Not since earlier when he stormed out of Sue’s office.” Caroline shrugged, looking over at Martin who shook his head not knowing either. The small group stopped when Sue passed them by her jacket tied up and her bag hanging off of her carelessly, on the way to their vehicles they all stopped as Guy came speeding in. He had just gotten his license back and a new car and had surprisingly been driving safely so seeing this caused concerns to raise, throwing the car in park and turning off the engine Guy got out of the car quickly making his way to the passenger side.  
What happened next made jaws drop, and a small crowd to form. Boyce and the HR ladies stood next to the small group of doctors wondering what was going to happen next, and what did was not what they were expecting. Guy opened the passenger side and pulled out Sue’s ex-boyfriend who looked very disheveled and thoroughly roughed up, pushing him roughly towards Sue the guy had clear terror on his face.  
“Fucking apologize you piece of shit!”  
“I’m sorry!” Sue stood in shock, looking at Guy from her ex and back to Guy.  
“What are you sorry for?” Guy shouted as he slapped him roughly upside the head.  
“I’m sorry I called you fat and stupid, you aren’t fat and stupid.”  
“And!”  
“And…” Looking confused the man looked at Guy not knowing what to say.  
“AND!”  
“And…I am not worthy of you and um…please don’t fucking kill me!” Dropping to his knees the man started begging with tears in his eyes.  
“I’m not going to kill you but if you ever talk to Sue like that again then I will, so you best make yourself scarce.” Nodding and quickly getting up the man ran for it. “Piss off you fuckwit!” Guy yelled after him before turning and looking at Sue, who still stood in shock.  
“Right, see you tomorrow.” Turning around Guy got into his car and sped off, the other hospital staff could not believe what they had just seen.  
“Is he in love with, Sue?” Harriet asked the small group who all instantly realized that that had to be the only logical reason as to what just happened.  
Three weeks later it was almost like nothing had happened, again almost like nothing happened. Sue was back to her usual self but was actually being nice to Guy if you could call Sue being nice, the group of friends sat in the canteen eating when Sue came up to the table. Looking at each other not knowing if it was safe to speak, Caroline went to say something but stopped upon seeing Sue set her jelly on Guys tray. No words passed as Guy’s face lit up, grabbing the jelly and a spoon he started to practically inhale it. Turning to leave Sue reached into her pocket and grabbed out two more jellies and set them down in front of Guy before quickly making her leave.  
“What?” Guy asked between bites of Jelly.  
“Sue likes you!” Martin all but shouted.  
“Shut the fuck up! No, she doesn’t!” Taking another bite of the jelly Guy looked at his friends in confusion before looking down at the multiple cups of jelly.  
“She gave you her jelly, and I am fairly certain stole those other cups for you. She has no reason to have three cups of jelly in all different flavors.” Mac looked at Guy with a smirk.  
“Fuck off, Sue White doesn’t like me she makes fun of me every chance she gets!” Looking back down at the jelly cup in his hands a look of realization started to take over his features. “Shut up!” Standing up Guy stormed off but quickly turned back around grabbing the jelly cups all the while giving his friends a face before storming off again.  
Guy had finished off the last Jelly cup by the time he got to Sue’s office, tossing it in the trash he stormed into the office expecting some sort of insanity to be on display instead it was Sue reading a file and looking normal.  
“What can I do for you Doctor Secretan?” An exasperated sigh came from the woman as she looked up at Guy.  
“Why did you give me your jelly cup, actually why did you give me three the fucking canteen ladies are sticklers they only allow one per person so…why?” Guy asked as he stepped up to the desk and looked down at Sue, standing up Sue shrugged.  
“In your words you fucking love it so, I wasn’t going to eat all of them.” Crossing her arms, Sue was clearly not going to budge. As Guy looked at the woman in front of him it hit him like a fucking brick to the face, he actually liked this woman she was fucking nuts but fuck he had beat the shit out of her ex because of how he spoke to her. Looking at Sue he couldn’t help but think she was far from fat, she was smart, and dare he think it but she was sexy as all hell and yeah, she may fuck like a man but it was one of the most amazing sexual experiences of his life. She was fucking insane, but somehow thinking that turned him on. Holy, fucking shit he was in love with Sue White!  
“Secretan, you having an aneurysm? Hey, fuckwit anybody home!” Sue stepped up to him and waved her hand in his face, coming to Guy looked at her and just let his body take over. Taking a hold of her hand he lowered it and held it gently, about to respond in classic fashion Sue opened her mouth but stopped when she looked into Guy’s eyes. He took a step towards her; his other hand cupped her cheek gently. Both gulped as they looked at the other, stepping closer to each other Guy and Sue closed the distance. Getting on the tip of her toes Sue met Guy halfway who was leaning down to meet her as well, eyes closed as lips met.  
The kiss started off gentle but then turned passionate, Guy soon found his arms wrapped around Sue as she jumped onto him. Legs wrapping around him and arms around his neck, office supplies fell as he laid her on her desk the sound of a computer falling and breaking didn’t even stop their movements.  
“Ten bucks says she killed him.” Martin says as he walked the halls with Mac and Caroline.  
“Twenty says they are shagging!” Mac replied with a laugh.  
“Seriously, you guys are taking bets!” The two men stopped and looked at Caroline who had a look of disbelief on her face, which soon faded away. “Why am I even surprised!” Throwing her arms up Caroline turned and walked off.  
In Sue’s office Sue and Guy were laying on the floor with Guy’s coat covering them, the two looked up at the ceiling as shock soon turned to excitement.  
“So…I wouldn’t mind doing that more frequently but only if you want too?” Guy spoke as he glanced at Sue, turning onto her side Sue looked at Guy with skepticism. Before Guy could speak again, Sue had placed her hand on his cheek and leaned in and kissed him gently before quickly pulling away and reaching for her clothes.  
“Sounds like a good plan Donkey Boy!” A smile graced Guy’s face at the response, sitting up and grabbing his clothes as well Guy watched Sue get dressed and took her in. When Sue turned around blouse halfway buttoned up with bare legs and hair messy, Guy couldn’t stop the thought that slammed into his brain.  
‘I am going to marry this woman.’ Shaking his head Guy looked down for his scrub pants, trying to remove that thought from his mind but it wasn’t budging.  
Days passed and both Guy and Sue had kept their activities as secret as possible, surprisingly days turned to weeks and the small group of friends just thought both Guy and Sue were being completely oblivious. Mac and Caroline decided to have another party in hopes they could get the two together, if anything get them to shag to get whatever it was between them out of their systems. Martin stood in the kitchen with Mac and Caroline who were plotting what to do to get Guy and Sue together.  
“Do you two think its wise, I mean Sue is nuts?” Martin asked as he took a drink from his cup.  
“Have you met Guy; he isn’t that much higher up on the sane chart.” Caroline stated, causing both Mac and Martin to nod in agreement. Not long after Guy walked into the kitchen liquor in hand, setting it down in his usual fashion Guy undid the bottle and started pouring.  
“What in the hell are you guys talking about now?”  
“How you are nuts!”  
“HA!” Guy responded and took a gulp of his drink, before he could respond further Sue danced in showing clear signs that she has been enjoying the party.  
“Hello, fuckwits!” Sue yelled as she reached for Guy’s bottle of liquor and started chugging from the bottle.  
“Oui! That is expensive!” Grabbing the bottle Guy held it against himself hoping she couldn’t get ahold of it.  
“Well, its not my fault you are letting it sit around wasting away!”  
“I just poured some it isn’t wasting away!”  
“You are a real fucking idiot Donkey Boy!” Sue replied then stepped right into Guy’s space, glancing between the two the other three looked on in anticipation as to what was going to happen next.  
“Well, you are a…a…a…”  
“Cat got your tongue, Secretan?” In all honesty a cat did have his tongue, the dress Sue was wearing left little to the imagination and Guy would be lying if he said seeing her in that dress did not completely turn him on. Before he could respond Sue looked him up and down, took ahold of the bottle and walked off.  
“Wow…”  
“Shut up, Fartin!” Guy yelled and tossed a bottle cap at Martin before grabbing his cup and walking off, a few hours passed and people were leaving. Caroline and Mac sighed and began to make the trek up to their room, what they didn’t expect was to hear moaning and the distinct sound of a smack.  
“What the fuck?” Mac and Caroline said at the same time, going to their guest room and throwing open the door revealing the last thing they wanted to see. Sue White on all fours being fucked from behind by Guy Secretan.  
“What the fuck!” Covering their eyes, the couple tried to turn away but kept running into each other.  
“Either get in or fuck off!” They heard Sue yell, finally grabbing the door handle Caroline closed the door finally both opening their eyes Mac and Caroline looked at each other before chuckling then stopping at what they heard next.  
“Come on, I can fuck you in the ass better than this. Oh…YES!” Sue yelled from the other side of the door, quickly going to their room the married couple were determined to not hear anything that happened next.  
The next morning Mac and Caroline sat in the kitchen exhausted, they finally had given up on trying to sleep and had come down to the kitchen to make themselves coffee. Just as the two were falling asleep at the table Sue walked in like she hadn’t been awake all night.  
“Good Morning Mac, Doctor Trodd!” Sue smiled, looking at the coffee pot she wrinkled up her nose before opening cabinets and finding a kettle and tea.  
“We haven’t gotten any sleep.” Caroline replied with a tiredness in her tone.  
“I haven’t gotten any sleep either, you don’t see me complaining!” Hair disheveled, dress on that looked like it had been crumpled on a floor for hours and various marks on her body revealed exactly why she had been up all night. Before Caroline could respond Guy walked in looking smug as he swaggered into the kitchen.  
“Morning!” Guy spoke excitedly, Sue smirked before taking a final drink from her tea.  
“Well, I have to get home. See you around Donkey Boy!” Pushing her cup into his hands, Sue walked out of the kitchen with a little sway in her hips causing Guy to watch her leave.  
“What in the hell is going on between you two?” Mac asked confusion clear on his face.  
“We have been shagging, a lot!” Guy replied as he drank from the mug and sat down at the small table with his friends.  
“So, are you two dating?”  
“I don’t know we just agreed we needed to shag more after I went and talked to her about the Jelly cups and well here we are, I’m not complaining. I mean the things that woman can do with her body!” Whistling Guy took another drink finishing off the cup.  
“Seriously, Guy you obviously like her if you two are just having sex then it will end badly!” Caroline replied.  
“Guy, you like Sue you can’t say you don’t want more.” Mac said to his friend, an understanding passing between them.  
“It’s Sue White I doubt she wants a relationship.”  
“You idiot!” Caroline yelled before standing up and storming off with a scoff being heard as she left the kitchen.  
Almost three months have passed and Guy and Sue were the talk of the hospital, everyone was saying how it was obvious they were dating.  
“They always seemed to have that sexual tension.” A nurse was saying to another as they looked at Guy and Sue standing by each other, Mac and Caroline looked on and had to agree if only they would actually admit they were dating.  
“Let’s invite them to the pub tonight?” Mac mentioned; Caroline nodded in agreement.  
“Hey, we getting drinks at the pub tonight you two coming along?” Mac asked trying to make it seem like everything was casual.  
“Ill be there.” Guy replied; Sue quickly looked at him with irritation. “What?” Anger radiated off of Sue, who marched off not saying a word.  
“Did we interrupt something?” Caroline asked.  
“I don’t think so, she said she need to talk to me tonight then you guys came up.”  
“Guy, she wanted to talk to you tonight and you just decided to go out drinking with us.”  
“Oh, we aren’t dating so I don’t see why she would be pissed.” Rolling her eyes Caroline walked off in the direction of Sue White’s office where there was a high chance, she was going to either end up dead or leave with a headache. Taking a deep breath Caroline built up all the strength she could before storming into Sue’s office.  
“You like Guy, just fucking admit it already!” Caroline yelled as she slammed the door behind her, expecting yelling back is what was anticipated not the sound of Sue White puking up her stomach in a trash can. “Are you okay?” Caroline went over and held Sue’s squirrel from getting puked on, after a few minutes Sue stopped and sat up looking pale. Grabbing the cup of tea on the desk, Caroline handed it to the smaller woman who took it and swished it in her mouth before spitting it into the can.  
Letting go of Sue’s hair Caroline went to the other side of the desk and sat down in the chair, silence set as Sue set down the trash can and took a drink from her tea. Grabbing some tissues Sue wiped her mouth then turned and looked at Caroline who sat fidgeting with the desk anticipating a response.  
“Not a word of this or I will kill you Doctor Trodd.” Sue said with venom just before she swallowed strongly.  
“That’s why you wanted to talk to Guy tonight.” The lack of response told Caroline the answer.  
“Doctor Trodd.” A menacing tone laced Sue’s voice as she stood and looked at Caroline, standing up Caroline looked at the woman across from her.  
“I won’t say anything; I will tell Guy we have cancelled plans. I know we haven’t gotten along especially with things with Mac but I think you and Guy are really good for each other and I do completely think you are insane but I think you would actually make a really great mother.” Caroline revealed then nodded as she left the office and the Scottish woman behind.  
“I can’t believe they fucking cancelled, bunch of fucking twats.” Guy mumbled as he got out food containers, Sue sat on the sofa next to him listening to him ramble on about his friends ditching him. “Are you sure you want this; it does not look good at all?” Guy asked as he looked at chicken and random soy sauce concoction Sue had vehemently asked for at the Chinese restaurant almost making the old woman across the counter have a heart attack.  
“Yes, I am sure! Hand it over fuckwit!” Sue yelled as she grabbed the container and chopsticks and started to eat, the second Guy recommended Chinese Sue found herself needing Soy Sauce by the barrels.  
“Okay, anyways you said you wanted to talk earlier what was it you wanted to talk about?” Slurping some of the soy sauce Sue froze, how in the hell was she going to tell the man she was shagging that she was pregnant. Especially when it was obvious, he didn’t want anything more than that.  
“Do you like kids?” Sue asked, Guy took a bite of his food thinking about the question.  
“They’re alright, I don’t think I would be good at raising one but who the fuck knows till they have one right!” Shrugging Guy continued eating not thinking much on the question.  
“What if you did have one, what would you think about that?” Setting her food down Sue turned and looked at Guy trying to read his face.  
“I mean I guess I’d have to take care of it, I’d want to be better than my dad and go to after school stuff and shit. I don’t know why you asking all these questions about kids?” Guy asked as he turned and looked at Sue, and that was when he saw it. The glow that is always mentioned when a woman is pregnant, dropping his food Guy sat stunned.  
“Your pregnant?”  
“Yeh.”  
“How long?”  
“Three months a week from now.” Guy pulled Sue into a hug; he knew he was taking a risk hugging her but he needed to hug her in that moment. For once Sue complied to the hug because if she was being honest, she needed the hug as well, minutes passed as they just held the other.  
“Do you want to keep it?” The question broke through something inside Sue, taking a deep breath she responded.  
“I do, I think Ill be a shit mother but I have wanted a baby for a long time and this could be my last chance.” Lightly pushing Sue out of the embrace Guy kept his hands on her arms and looked at her.  
“I would like if you kept it as well and I think I will be a shit parent as well so we have that going for us.” Guy smiled, nodding Sue knew she had to ask this question.  
“So, what do we do, I know this has just been sex for you…”  
“What?”  
“Come on, Secretan I know you and you don’t do relationships you do sex and that is it!” Sue replied as she pulled away and stood up to grab towels to clean up the spilled food, bending down and grabbing as much of the food as Guy could he started talking.  
“I thought you just wanted it to be about sex, I know how I usually am but I actually like you!” Sue had come back with towels and the two worked on cleaning up the mess. “Hell, I fucking love you!” Hands stopped moving, the two looked at each other both with surprise written on their faces.  
“What did you just say?”  
“I said I fucking love you.” Guy replied as firmly as he could, waiting for the slap that never came instead Sue was kissing him and all but tackling him to the floor as she began to rip clothes off of him.  
A few hours later they laid in Guy’s bed, Guy with his head laying gently on Sue’s stomach a smile on his face knowing his baby was in there. Playing with Guy’s hair Sue felt those years of anger start slowly fading away, maybe she could be happy for once if only on occasion she usually was when she was with this crazy man.  
“I fucking love you too Minty Paws.” Sitting up quickly Guy looked at Sue a smile on his face.  
“So that settles it then?”  
“I guess so, we will need to get a place that is proper for a kid your flat and my flat won’t be enough.”  
“A house, a big one in the country. We can take them skiing in Switzerland!” As Guy stood up and started going on about plans for them and for the kid, Sue watched and listened on. Yes, she was still a fucking nutcase but so was Guy and he was the only one who ever defended her and who could smile at her antics even when they got out of control. What was this feeling inside, it was one she didn’t recognize but whatever it was it felt good and she wanted to keep it for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it bad? Honestly, I have been rewriting and editing this thing for months and finally said fuck it!


End file.
